An anti-counterfeit label is an identifier that can be adhered to, printed on, or transferred to a surface, a package or an attachment (such as a hangtag, a name card, and an anti-counterfeit certificate card of a product) of a subject matter and has an anti-counterfeit function. The anti-counterfeit label can help consumers to quickly authenticate commodities in various industries, thus protecting rights of the consumers, and meanwhile help enterprise users to fight against counterfeit products, completely eradicate batch counterfeits, and protect brands of the enterprises, thus avoiding economic loss.
Currently, common anti-counterfeit methods on the market mainly include the following types: laser anti-counterfeit, watermark anti-counterfeit, paper ink anti-counterfeit, lead sealing anti-counterfeit, fluorescent anti-counterfeit, magnetic anti-counterfeit, temperature variation anti-counterfeit, and the like. The magnetic anti-counterfeit is mainly forming characters, a pattern, a bar code, or the like by using printing magnetic ink; then a magnetic signal can be detected by using a magnetic detector, and printed password information and the like are read by a decoder. Most anti-counterfeit labels in the prior art can be detected by a MICR detector, and are easily counterfeited. An identification system of these magnetic anti-counterfeit labels has a relatively complex structure and low accuracy.